Invierno cálido
by Matryoshkah
Summary: OS: Koujaku recibe una llamada de Noiz, el cual lo invita a un lugar donde podrán estar los dos solos para disfrutar del invierno. Pero las cosas se complicarán un poco. BL.


**Dato extra: Para los que no saben que es kotatsu, recomiendo que antes de leer este one-short busquen lo que es un "Kotatsu", si es posible, búsquenlo en Google imágenes para que tengan una idea mental de lo que es. Además, el one-short transcurre durante el invierno.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: DMMd pertenece a Nitro+chiral_

_Punto de vista de Koujaku._

* * *

**Invierno cálido**

Aun siendo de tarde, había una cola interminable de personas que esperaban su turno para requerir los magistrales servicios de Koujaku. Él era el mejor peluquero del distrito; no era extraño que a esas horas de la tarde (casi noche) aun tuviese un sinfín de clientes (en su mayoría, mujeres).

En cierto momento una llamada urgente lo interrumpió. Él no solía atender llamadas durante el trabajo, pero esa fue una excepción ya que era un número desconocido. Y él no les daba su número a desconocidos.

Salió de la sala y atendió.

—_¿Qué tal? _

La persona al otro lado del Coil saludó. Por supuesto, Koujaku reconoció esa voz suave y sosegada al instante.

—Noiz… —Trató de no sonar tan sorprendido. Era raro que el chico lo llamara después de haber desaparecido por casi dos semanas—. Pensé que estabas muerto.

—_Lamento haberte preocupado._

Quiso contradecirle el comentario, pero prefirió no buscarle pelea. Más bien le interesaba saber el motivo de su inesperada llamada.

—Sí, como sea. ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos días? —Preguntó trivialmente, tratando de no sonar tan interesado en el asunto.

_—Trabajando._

Koujaku no se alteró. Sabía que tratándose de Noiz, era de esperarse una respuesta tan carente de información.

—¿Trabajando? ¿De qué?

_—…_

—¿Noiz?

—_Hm… ¿Hm?_ —Se escuchó una leve interferencia a través de la llamada.

—Tsk, te estoy preguntando que de qué.

_—Hm… ¿De qué, qué cosa? _

—Jódete, mocoso, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos. —Koujaku tenía paciencia, pero ésta también tenía un límite.

—_Hm…_ —Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un leve jadeo, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Koujaku.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Estabas corriendo o qué? —Decidió preguntar—. Te escucho un poco acelerado.

_—Es que me estoy masturbando. Sigue hablando…_

Parpadeó varias veces antes de procesar la información.

Noiz… ¿Se estaba masturbando en ese momento… mientras lo llamaba? ¿En serio?

Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba.

No sabía si creerle o no. Sin embargo, otro leve gemido le confirmó lo innegable: Noiz se estaba masturbando.

Fue imposible para Koujaku no sonrojarse mientras trataba de imaginar la situación en la que debía estar Noiz en ese preciso momento al otro lado de la línea. Maldita sea que no estaba activado el sistema de video-llamadas. Cosas como esas le hacían preguntarse si en verdad ese chico no conocía la palabra 'pudor'. Lo peor del caso había sido la manera tan concisa y natural de informárselo, como si decir "me estoy masturbando" fuese lo más normal y común del mundo.

—A-ah… ¿En serio te estás… pajeando? Pero que guarro eres.

_—Sí, dime más cosas así…_

Koujaku tragó saliva. De sólo imaginarse a Noiz, algo ardiente surgía de su interior, calentándolo. En ese momento surgió una loca idea en su cabeza, pero desafortunadamente el lugar no era indicado para seguirle el juego.

Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie lo estaba mirando.

—U-un momento, ¿en serio quieres que te diga estas cosas a través de una llamada? ¿Dónde estás? —Koujaku estaba dispuesto a ir a donde sea que él estuviese. Los clientes podían esperar.

_—Estoy muy lejos de tu trabajo ahora…_ —Espetó Noiz, con cierta dificultad—_. Ey, idiota, sigue hablándome…_

—¿Pero qué demonios quieres que te diga?

_—No sé, cualquier cosa._

¿Acaso Noiz no sabía dar respuestas más explicativas?

—Bien… está bien. E-etto…

¿Qué debía decir? Nunca antes había vivido una experiencia como esa. Incluso nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que Noiz estuviese tan urgido como para iniciar semejante acto a través de una llamada.

_—Uhm…_

—¿C-cuanto tiempo llevas desde que comenzaste?

_—Después que escuché tu voz._

Con lo pervertido que era ese chico, a Koujaku no le extrañaba que hubiese empezado a tocarse antes de llamarlo. Pero en verdad fue una sorpresa saber que había comenzado después de iniciar la llamada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

_—Uhm… es mejor cuando tú lo haces por mí. _

Koujaku volvió a tragar fuerte al escuchar la excitada voz al otro lado de la línea. Por primera vez estaba completamente de acuerdo con ese mocoso, él también quería estar ahí, haciéndoselo.

—Entonces cierra los ojos e imagina que es mi mano la que está tocándote —Al final de cuentas Koujaku terminó siguiéndole el jueguito. No tenía la culpa, el contexto era tan excitante que fue imposible no seguirle la corriente—. ¿Qué tal?

_—Falta… algo…_

—Tu trasero. Intenta tocar tu trasero.

_—Me estoy tocando ahí desde el principio._

No se sorprendió al escucharlo. Eso también se lo había imaginado.

—¿Cuantos dedos tienes adentro?

—_Dos… pero es complicado moverlos._

Koujaku ya estaba duro también, para que negar lo indiscutible. El problema era que se hallaba en el trabajo, y el baño estaba en remodelación. En pocas palabras: tenía que aguantarse las ganas de tocarse. Sí, era algo muy complicando teniendo a Noiz jadeando tan cerca de su oído. Afortunadamente, él contaba con el don del autocontrol.

—Mocoso… ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?

No hubo respuesta inmediata más que un casi gemido reprimido. Le daba curiosidad saber en qué posición debía estar Noiz como para realizar una llamada mientras tenía sus manos completamente ocupadas.

Esperó cierto lapso de tiempo antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Ya acabaste?

_—Sí, ya acabé._ —Aun podía escuchar su voz levemente agitada.

Koujaku sentía vergüenza de que Beni hubiese tenido que ser testigo de los actos sucios de Noiz, por que sí, luego se dio cuenta que el Allmate aún se encontraba en su hombro, simulando no haber escuchado nada. Pero tampoco era tan cruel como para haber colgado, tampoco había tenido ganas de colgarle. Claro que él pudiese haber disfrutado más el momento si Noiz no hubiese llamado a la hora equivocada, en el sitio más inoportuno. Al joven le había ido de maravilla, pero ahora él tenía que lidiar con el problema en su entrepierna hasta el fin de su jornada.

—La próxima vez avisa para estar preparado. —Reclamó, intentando resaltar su tono de molestia.

_—No pensaba masturbarme, pero cuando escuché tu voz…_

—¿Hm? ¿Entonces ibas a decirme otra cosa?

_—Sí_ —Noiz hizo una pequeña pausa. Una pausa casi que interminable como para darle más dramatismo al tema—. _Tengo cupones para ir a una posada, y pensé que podíamos ir juntos._

—¿Una posada? ¿Dónde?

_—Está en la isla, pero es a las afueras del Distrito. Es una posada de aguas termales. Es muy buena para relajarse._

—Aguas… termales…

_—Sí, como sea, sólo quería decir eso. Te esperaré mañana a las 9am en frente de la estación. Llega temprano._

* * *

.Escena en la estación del tren

Después de aquella llamada, Koujaku había acumulado la suficiente tensión sexual como para darle a ese mocoso durante toda la noche en esa susodicha posada. La idea de estar los dos solos en una habitación, como tal, era comprometedora e interesante. Lo que Koujaku no tuvo previsto era que Noiz viniera acompañado por otros dos individuos.

—¡Qué tal Koujaku! —Saludó Aoba sonriente.

—Buenos días, Koujaku. —Saludó Ren.

—Un momento, Noiz, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó el peluquero con cierta consternación, tardando un par de segundos en entender el escenario. Le costaba trabajo asimilar que todas las fantasías sexuales que había tenido la noche anterior podían verse frustradas con la presencia de Aoba y Ren. Pero claro, Koujaku aun guardaba las esperanzas de que aquellos dos sólo estuviesen de paso para saludarlos, y que luego seguirían sus respectivos caminos.

—También invité a Aoba y a esa otra persona porque me sobraba una reservación y no quería desperdiciarla. —Informó Noiz con un gesto más feliz de lo que Koujaku hubiese imaginado.

—Por cierto, no soy "esa otra persona", me llamo Ren.

—Eh~ Koujaku, no pareces muy contento de vernos a Ren y a mí. ¿Qué sucede?

El peluquero intentó esbozar una sonrisa para tapar su tajante decepción.

—A-ah… ya veo que ustedes también irán… jeje… uhh, que bien… esto será divertido. —Comentó Koujaku. Luego del cordial saludo, los cuatro tomaron el tren que los llevaría a la posada.

* * *

.Escena en el restaurante

Noiz es alguien con una personalidad bastante retorcida, en ocasiones Koujaku se preguntaba cómo es que le había gustado un individuo como él. Noiz no era normal, ver sufrir a una persona le causaba excitación, y más si esa persona llevaba por nombre "Koujaku". Una vez, cuando el peluquero se había quedado embelesado con el cabello de Aoba, Noiz le preguntó (con un tono ligeramente enojado) la razón por la cual estaba observando al Seragaki tan fijamente; por un momento pensó que el chico finalmente había mostrado un milagroso vestigio de celos, pero luego, al informarle que sentía cierta obsesión por tocar y cortar el cabello de Aoba, Noiz sugirió secuestrarlo, amordazarlo y amarrarlo a una silla para que pudiese cortar su cabello tanto como quisiera, sin ningún impedimento. Desde entonces Koujaku había entendido que ese mocoso no era normal, y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir algún capricho. Mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, Koujaku se preguntaba cuanta cantidad de dinero habría gastado Noiz en hacer las reservaciones.

Hace unos minutos que habían llegado a la posada; Ren y él esperaban a los otros dos en una bonita mesa, no se podía negar que el paisaje de invierno que rodeaba el lugar era muy bonito, y el restaurante de la posada, además de lujoso, era cálido y agradable. Sin dudas aquello le habría costado unos cuantos miles al hacker, quizás incluso millones.

—No me imaginaba que en ésta época podía hacer tanto frío. —Comentó Ren, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando levemente.

—Oh, cierto, debe ser nuevo para ti sentir tipos de sensaciones como el frío, ¿no? —Koujaku recordó que Ren anteriormente era un Allmate, y luego de ciertos acontecimientos que Aoba intentó explicarle pero que al final no entendió ni el principio, se convirtió en un una persona. Koujaku tampoco se esforzaba en darle vueltas al asunto, lo importante era que Ren ahora podía hacer las mismas cosas que un humano sin dejar de ser Ren, y Aoba estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

La tecnología era algo impresionante, a veces daba miedo.

—Sí… se puede decir que es el primer invierno que experimento en carne propia. —Ren habló temblorosamente. El hombre de por sí ya era bastante pálido, pero habiendo una temperatura tan baja, su piel parecía papel.

—¿En serio estas bien? Puedo prestarte mi chaqueta…

—Estoy bien, gracias —Respondió Ren, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible—. ¿Y Beni?

—Ah, como este es un viaje de descanso, pensé que sería conveniente dejarlo. Además, el frío le produce ciertas averías.

—Le das un saludo de mi parte.

A lo lejos venían Aoba y Noiz con bandejas de comida en sus manos.

Koujaku suspiró por décima vez ese día… no es que le entristeciera demasiado la presencia de Aoba y Ren, pero sí esperaba un momento a solas con el hacker; llevaban casi tres semanas sin verse, por lo que el peluquero había imaginado un reencuentro ardiente. Con esos dos en medio, debían tener mucha más precaución de 'dónde, cuándo y cómo' hacían sus cosas.

"Por lo menos dormiremos en habitaciones separadas" Pensó Koujaku delineando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, guardando sus últimas esperanzas.

—Chicos, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia… —Informó Noiz, sentándose junto al peluquero—. Surgió una desgracia de último minuto, se rompió una tubería en la otra habitación que reservé y todas las demás habitaciones están ocupadas, así que todos dormiremos en una misma habitación.

—¡Pffffffff! —Koujaku escupió el café que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

—Lo bueno es que le devolvieron el dinero a Noiz. El dueño casi se tumba en el suelo y le besa los pies pidiéndole disculpa —Indicó Aoba visiblemente animado con la idea de compartir la habitación—. Así es más genial ya que podremos contar historias de terror toda la noche.

¿Y dónde estaba la buena noticia?

—Por algún motivo, Koujaku se ve algo deprimido.

—Ah, es cierto —Aoba dirigió su mirada hacia el susodicho—. ¿Koujaku, estás bien? Te vez un poco triste.

Por supuesto, ¿Cómo se supone que él y Noiz follarían si ellos dos estarían en el medio?

—No es nada. C-creo que será divertido. —Koujaku intentó disimular su decaimiento con una sonrisa para no levantar sospechas, pero por supuesto que le reclamaría a Noiz cuando estuviesen a solas; tenía la sospecha de que ese mocoso se estaba divirtiendo de verlo sufrir en ese preciso momento.

* * *

.Escena en las aguas termales

Ya de tarde, estando en las áreas termales, Aoba fue el primero en entrar en la piscina. Koujaku le siguió los pasos, y Noiz se dedicó su tiempo a enjabonar y lavar muy bien su cuerpo antes de meterse en la piscina.

—Ah~ el agua está deliciosa… —Comentó Koujaku, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones por un instante. Tenía una bañera en su casa donde podía pasar un buen rato de relajación, pero las aguas termales naturales eran mucho más relajantes que su baño, y más estando en pleno invierno.

—Ren… Nee~ Ren, no me ignores… ¿Por qué no entras tú también? Te va gustar. —Indicó Aoba, intentando motivar a Ren para que éste se metiera en la piscina.

—Me da vergüenza desnudarme. —Respondió Ren, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su rostro hacia un costado.

—¿Acaso tienes tres bolas o qué? Todos somos hombres, no hay nada que ya no hayamos visto. —Opinó Koujaku. "No vengas a aguas termales si te da pena desnudarte" pensó.

—Es que me da vergüenza que me vea desnudo alguien que no sea Aoba. —Susurró Ren, intentando esconder su sonrojo a toda costa, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Tanto Aoba como Koujaku estallaron a carcajear—. ¡N-no se rían! Lo digo en serio, yo los espero aquí afuera.

—Te vas a morir de frío allí, y luego te convertirás en una estatua.

—¿E-eh?

—Tsk, no lo asustes así, Aoba. Déjalo tranquilo. —regaño Koujaku.

—Está bien, está bien.

Cuando Noiz entró a la piscina con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo, Koujaku sintió necesarias ganas de hacerle todo tipo de cosas libidinosas y pervertidas. Lo detenía el hecho de que Aoba y Ren seguían estando presentes como intachables estorbos.

Era casi una tortura tenerlo al frente y no poder tocarlo. Es decir, sí podía tocarlo, ya que para nadie era novedad que Noiz y Koujaku compartían algo más que sus insultos, pero Koujaku todavía era incapaz de tener ese tipo de comportamientos frente a otras personas, mucho menos si se trataba de Aoba y Ren.

Luego de un relajante momento de silencio, Noiz se puso de pie para revisar un email que le acababa de llegar. En ese instante, el chico sintió que estaba siendo observado por alguien. Él esperaba que fuese Koujaku, pero cuando giró su mirada, se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar la penetrante mirada de Ren, la cual apuntaba minuciosamente en su miembro.

—¿Quieres una foto? —Comentó, sacando a Ren de su ensimismamiento.

—Lamento incomodarte, es que me dio algo de curiosidad eso que tienes ahí —Ren señaló el pene del rubio—. ¿Qué es?

—Ah… es un piercing. —Noiz respondió con total naturalidad, regresando a la piscina.

—Oe, no lo dirás en serio… —Intervino Aoba con cierta alteración—. ¿Por qué rayos tienes un piercing en ese lugar?

—Eso es algo normal.

—No, no lo es. La gente cuerda no se perfora ahí.

—Pareces interesado en el tema, Aoba ¿Quieres un piercing ahí también?

—No, gracias —Respondió tajantemente—. No tengo la mente tan retorcida como para perforarme ahí. Pero… ¿No te duele?

—Para nada. —Aquella franqueza del rubio logró intimidar a Aoba.

—Y… ¿No te duele cuando te tocan? —Preguntó con extraña curiosidad, acercándose a Noiz.

—No. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¡¿P-p-puedo?!

—No le veo el problema, vamos.

—¡YA BASTA! —Intervino Koujaku frenéticamente antes de que la incómoda conversación se tornara en algo peor. De los pequeños detalles podían surgir enormes eventos, y sabía perfectamente que a Noiz no le pesaría el pudor para hacer una orgía o algo parecido, y Aoba era demasiado fácil de influenciar—. ¡Olviden el tema de los piercings y báñense tranquilos, ¿quieren?!

—Aoba —Habló Ren, quien en algún momento se había desnudado y entrado a la piscina—, si tanto te gustan los piercings en el pene, me pondré uno.

—No lo hagas, es más, ni siquiera lo pienses —Indicó Aoba perturbado ante la idea de ver a su querido Ren con una perforación en _ese_ lugar—. Por cierto, ¿No te daba vergüenza bañarte?

—Lo lamento. —Se disculpó mientras jalaba a su Aoba por el brazo hacia el otro extremo de la piscina, alejándolo de Noiz.

—No te disculpes por eso, tonto.

—Lo lamento. —Respondió casi instintivamente.

—De nada sirve pedir que no te disculpes, ¿verdad?

—Lo… lo lamento.

Fue imposible para Koujaku no reírse de esos dos. Compartir el viaje con ellos no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

.Escena en la habitación

Después de la relajante ducha, Koujaku decidió dirigirse a la habitación. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Está demás decir que era una habitación espectacular, el hecho de que estuviese ambientada al estilo japonés, le causaba más agrado. En el centro había un kotatsu, el cual era más grande de lo común, pero igual de cálido que todos los kotatsu.

—Esto es genial… —Susurró el peluquero, introduciendo todo cuerpo adentro de la mesa con calefacción, tapándose con las frazadas que emergían de ésta. Ese kotatsu era lo suficientemente grande como para alojar todo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún lugar a merced del frío.

Estando allí, alargó un suspiró.

—Pareces desanimado. ¿No te estás divirtiendo? —Habló repentinamente el rubio del grupo, alertando a Koujaku, quien juraba encontrarse solo en la habitación.

—No estoy desanimado, lo que estoy es relajado. Esas aguas termales me ayudaron a destensar mi cuerpo —Dijo, acomodando su cuerpo para que el chico entrara al kotatsu—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—Fueron a dar un paseo. Aoba quería enséñale los alrededores a Ren.

Oh. ¿Era idea suya o por fin estaban solos? Koujaku no pudo evitar pensar que el destino les estaba ofreciendo una valiosa oportunidad. La situación en ese instante se balanceaba entre "hagamos algo ahora que podemos" y "no hagamos nada y perdamos esta invaluable oportunidad". Lo más sensato era estarse atentos y juiciosos, ya que en cualquier momento Aoba y Ren podían atravesar la puerta, y Koujaku no podría vivir con la vergüenza de ser visto infraganti por ellos, pero a Noiz pareció no importarle ese punto, ya que se lanzó hacia los brazos del peluquero como si todo este tiempo lo hubiese necesitado.

—O-oe… ¿N-Noiz? —titubeó Koujaku, sintiendo el peso del chico encima suyo.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, y el aliento de más joven olía a sake. Bien, Koujaku entendía que aquel era un comportamiento bastante común en un chico veinteañero cuyas hormonas estaban en pleno auge, pero por encima de eso, y por encima de su provocativa mirada aceituna, y de sus tentadores labios, y de ese piercing en su lengua que tanto le gustaba, estaba el constante peligro de ser vistos, por lo que decidió que lo más correcto era detener las cosas desde el principio.

Con pocas ganas, Koujaku rompió el beso que ambos mantenían.

—Tu boca sabe a vodka de manzana. ¿Por qué no me ofreciste? Quiero tomar un poco.

—Ahora que finalmente estamos solos, deberíamos follar. —Opinó Noiz con una seriedad que le hizo entender a Koujaku que estaba hablando muy en serio.

—No creo que eso sería una buena idea, piénsalo, en cualquier momento pueden llegar y vernos.

—En realidad no me importa.

—¡A mí sí me importa! —Exclamó escandalizado. Noiz podría ser un chico bastante abierto a la sociedad, pero no todos eran tan indiferentes.

—¿Qué opinas sobre chupártela ahora?

—No podrías ser un poco más sutil con las palabras… —De hecho, la propuesta de Noiz no era tan mala, después de todo lo que había aguantado durante el día, al menos se merecía un buen esfuerzo por parte del chico.

—Se me olvidaba que eres un viejo muy enchapado a la antigua, entonces… ¿Quieres sexo oral? —Corrigió Noiz, esta vez dibujando una sutil sonrisa a la cual era imposible objetar un "no"—. Lo haré debajo del kotatsu... si alguien abre la puerta, se podrá disimular la situación.

Vaya, el mocoso resultó no sólo ser astuto en el ámbito de la informática. Ni siquiera esperó a que Koujaku respondiera cuando ya estaba bajo el kotatsu metiendo las manos debajo de su yukata. No era un detalle fortuito su carencia de ropa interior, ya que Koujaku había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de follar en cualquier momento con Noiz, por lo que omitió dicha prenda después del baño. Rápidamente sintió las cálidas manos a lo largo de su miembro, frotándolo con lentitud antes de meterlo a su boca.

Era muy improbable que alguien llegara en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre alto de cabellera añil.

—Con permiso.

—¡R-Ren! —Exclamó Koujaku, escandalizado. Intentó detener a Noiz, quien se encontraba bajo el kotatsu muy concentrado en lamer toda la longitud de su virilidad, pero parecía que el chico no tenía pensado detenerse.

—Aoba y yo estábamos paseando por la posada… tiene unos paisajes de invierno muy interesantes, deberías verlos con Noiz cuando tengan tiempo —Comentó Ren con amabilidad, acercándose al kotatsu—. Por cierto, ¿Y Noiz?

—E-está durmiendo. —Señaló los pies del rubio que sobresalían del kotatsu.

—Ah, ya lo veo —Ren asintió, tragándose el cuento, para alivio del peluquero—. Hmm… ¿Dónde estará esa bolsa de Aoba? Él me dijo que estaba por aquí, pero no la consigo. —Comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar. Al parecer Aoba lo había enviado a la habitación para buscar su bolsa. Lo que significaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que Koujaku y Noiz quedaran a solas nuevamente.

Luego de lamerlo, Noiz introdujo la caliente erección en su boca, comenzando a chuparla. Koujaku se vio obligado a morder sus labios para no producir ningún sonido inmoral, aunque era algo difícil teniendo al mocoso chupándolo con tanta perseverancia.

—Ey… ve un poco más lento.

—¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Ren, volteando hacia el que acababa de hablar.

—Q-que busques un poco más lento… a ver si consigues esa bolsa. —Corrigió, tomando debajo del kotatsu la cabeza de Noiz para marcarle un ritmo más lento.

Si lo hacía tan rápido terminaría viniéndose de una manera demasiado ruidosa, y seguro llamaría la atención de Ren, quien milagrosamente continuaba sin darse cuenta. El piercing en la lengua de Noiz lo rozaba con cada vaivén, causándole un singular placer que le hacía temblar; cuando el chico comenzó a mover la lengua envolviendo a su miembro, se le comenzó a complicar la respiración.

—N-Noiz… si usas tu legua así… yo…

—¿Perdón? ¿Me dijiste algo? —Preguntó Ren, volteando hacia Koujaku.

—Que quizás eso no está aquí… la bolsa que estás buscando.

Por alguna razón el peligro inminente de ser descubiertos aumentaba la excitación. La sensación de ser envuelto por la boca de Noiz era tan placentera, que todas sus preocupaciones por ser descubiertos empezaban a esfumarse. Jamás podría dejar de adorar esa forma peculiar con la cual Noiz lo enloquecía sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Ugh… hmm… —Varios gemidos se escaparon de sus labios, uno tras otro cada vez más audibles, y por encima, Noiz parecía no intentar ocultar sus sonidos obscenos.

—Pero Aoba me dijo que estaba en esta habitación —Dijo Ren con gesto pensativo, ajeno a lo que sucedía prácticamente frente a él—. Aunque… puede ser que la bolsa esté abajo del kotatsu.

¡Peligro!

—¡Ahhh! ¡Noiz!

—¿Noiz? —Repitió Ren, desconcertado.

—Nada, nada… —Koujaku no pudo reprimir el grito de excitación al llegar. Ese había sido el orgasmo más aventurado de su vida. Ahora ya se sentía mucho más aliviado, aunque en su rostro todavía se manifestaban las consecuencias de lo acontecido.

—Koujaku, ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo sonrojado y sudoroso, ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? —Indagó Ren ligeramente preocupado, acercándose hacia el mayor.

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes… —Respondió con cierta dificultad. Aun le costaba normalizar su respiración.

—¿En serio? Me parece haber visto ese gesto en otro lugar… es como cuando Aoba está excitado.

—Esa fue una información que no era necesaria revelar. —Koujaku se sonrojó más al imaginar a Aoba en su situación. Y como si lo fuese invocado, el susodicho cruzó la puerta.

—Ren, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Algo impaciente, el recién llegado caminó directamente hacia el kotatsu—. Te dije que la bolsa estaba debajo del kotatsu… oh, Noiz, ¿Qué haces allí abajo?

Koujaku casi muere de la vergüenza cuando Aoba revisó abajo del kotatsu sin ninguna vacilación. Tapó sus ojos en el momento que Noiz salió, imaginando que éste quizás aún tenía rastros del delito en su cara. Afortunadamente, para alivio y sorpresa del peluquero, Noiz se había tragado todo su semen, ya que su rostro estaba completamente limpió y estoico.

—Estaba haciéndole sex…

—¡Haciéndome un masaje en los pies! —Interrumpió Koujaku antes de que el mocoso revelara información inapropiada e innecesaria.

El rostro de Aoba se iluminó.

—Ah, yo también quiero un masaje en los pies. ¿No te gustaría, Ren?

—Si me lo vas a dar tú, sí me gustaría.

—Pero no se dar masajes… —Dijo Aoba, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Además, se supone que es Noiz quien los da, ¿cierto?

—¿Masaje en los pies?

—Sí, masaje en los pies, como los de rehabilitación.

—Pero esos lo daba una enfermera. ¿No es extraño que un hombre le de masajes en los pies a otro hombre?

—¡No importa, Ren! Masajes son masajes.

De tanto hablar de masajes a Koujaku también le provocó un masaje en sus pies. Vio aquella ocasión como una oportunidad inigualable para vengarse. Sin embargo, cuando volteó hacia Noiz, se sorprendió al encontrarlo profundamente dormido a su lado.

—Vaya, se quedó dormido. —Indicó Ren, sentándose adentro de uno de los lados del kotatsu; siendo seguido por Aoba.

—Oh~ está muy cálido aquí adentro, ya veo porque cayó rendido tan rápido. Hoy se esforzó bastante, así que debe estar exhausto.

—Sí, se esforzó bastante. —Asintió Koujaku con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras miraba a su rubio.

* * *

.Escena en el tren

La noche transcurrió calmada y fría, al final no ocurrió nada más entre Koujaku y Noiz.

Estaba mintiendo si decía que no se lo había pasado bien, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto junto a su viejo amigo de infancia, y se acostumbró un poco más a la presencia humana de Ren. Mientras pensaba en ello, Koujaku sonreía al mismo tiempo que veía a través de las ventanas del tren.

Noiz estaba al lado de él. Aoba y Ren se encontraban unos puestos más adelante.

—Aún me sorprende que hayas invitado a esos dos. —Comentó Koujaku trivialmente, sin despegar su vista del paisaje.

—La verdad fue Aoba quien me propuso ir a un sitio especial para que Ren conociera un lugar distinto. Yo sólo reservé las habitaciones en la posada, y no quería ser la quinta pata del gato, así que te invité. —Respondió Noiz.

—Uhm, ya entiendo —Asintió, esta vez girando su cabeza para mirar de frente al rubio—. Pero igual es raro que accedas a una petición tan caritativa como esa, sin tener ninguna otra razón.

—Sí, la tuve. Le debía un favor a Aoba. —Se excusó, desviando ligeramente su mirada hacia un costado. Con el tiempo Koujaku había aprendido a entender que cuando Noiz evitaba su mirada, significaba que estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Sólo por eso accediste? —Preguntó, atacándolo con una penetrante mirada.

Noiz lo miró, y luego volvió a desviar su mirada, para luego cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

—Tch. También quería verte, ¿feliz? —Confesó el chico, logrando sacarle un sonrojo al mayor, el cual no se esperaba una respuesta tan informativa—. Oe, no me obligues a decírtelo si te vas a avergonzar así…

—Y-yo no te obligué a decir nada. —Ahora era Koujaku quien evitaba su mirada, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—Muérete. —Espetó Noiz, estoica y tranquilamente, tocando la fibra del peluquero.

—Muérete tú, imbécil.

—Eres un viejo afligido.

—¡Ya deja de decirme 'viejo', mocoso insolente!

—Y tú deja de decirme 'mocoso', viejo de mierda.

—¡Alemán de mierda!

—Japonés de mierda.

—Oigan, están armando un numerito ¿saben? —Interrumpió Aoba desde el asiento delantero. Los demás pasajeros del tren también los estaban mirando—. Ya dejen de pelear.

Ren suspiró, y Aoba en lugar de enojado, más bien los veía divertidamente.

Noiz y Koujaku compartían una peculiar manera de amarse, el cual podía confundirse con 'odio', pero no debía confundirse con eso. Ellos en verdad se querían el uno al otro, pero no lo demostraban en público.

—Gracias… —Susurró Koujaku momentos después, con un leve tono de voz. Noiz estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo a la perfección—. Por el viaje, la pasé genial.

—Koujaku… —Balbuceó el chico, con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Hm?

—Está haciendo frío.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
